Adams de Welles (1260-1311)
__TOC__ Full name Sir Adams De Welles First Baron Vital Statistics * Sex : Male * Born: at Well, Spilsby, Lincolnshire, England * Died: at Greenfield Priory, Lincolnshire, England at 51 years * Interment: at Location Parents * Father: Robert De Welle (Abt 1226-Bef 1265) * Mother: Isabel De Periton (Abt 1235-Bef ) Siblings * Sibling: Philip De Welle (Abt 1254-Aft 1276) * Sibling: William De Welle (Abt 1257-1288) * Sibling: Adams De Welles (1260-1311) Spouses * Spouse: Joan D'Engaine (Abt 1270-1315) Offspring * Child: Adam De Welle (1304-Abt 1344) * Child: Joan Welles (Abt 1296-?) * Child: Robert De Welle (?-Bef 1320) Biography BARONY OF WELLES (I) ADAM DE WELLE, brother and heir, was sued concerning the new market at Alford in Michaelmas term 1290. He accompanied Hugh le Despenser on his mission to the King of the Romans, June 1294; was appointed, 1 March 1296/7, to receive clergy in Lincolnshire into the King's peace; was summoned for service beyond seas, 1297, and continually against the Scots, 1299-1310; fought in the King's division at the battle of Falkirk, 22 July 1298; Constable of Rockingham Castle and Keeper of the forest between Stamford and Oxford, 17 January 1298/9-August 107. He was summoned to Parliament from 6 February 1298/9 to 16 June 1311, by writs directed Ade de Welles, whereby he is held to have become LORD WELLES or WELLE. He was at the siege of Carlaverock, July 1300; joined in the Barons' letter to the Pope, 12 February 1300/1; was granted free warren in his demesne lands, 28 January 1301/2; served again in Scotland, 1303-04 and 1310; was summoned to attend the Coronation of Edward II, 18 January 1307/8; a Commissioner de walliis et fossatis, co. Lincoln, 18 July 1310. He married, in or before 1296, Joan, widow of Walter FITZROBERT (died 1293; 1st son and heir apparent of Robert (FITZWALTER), 1st LORD FITZWALTER), 1st daughter of Sir John ENGAINE, of Laxton and Blatherwycke, Northants, by Joan, daughter and heir of Sir Gilbert DE GREINVILLE, of Hallaton, co. Leicester. He died 1 September 1311 and was buried in Greenfield Priory. Joan died 1 June 1315 and was buried with him. Peerage XII/2:439-40, (transcribed by Dave Utzinger) --------------------- Adam de Welles, who in the 22nd Edward I 1294 was in the wars of Gascony, and was summoned to parliament, as a Baron, 6 February, 1299, in which year he was made constable of Rockingham Castle and warden of the forest. The next year he was in the wars of Scotland, and again in 1301 and 1302, and had regular summonses to parliament to the year of his decease, 1311. He m. Joane, dau. and heir of John d'Engayne, and had a son, Robert de Welles. Bernard Burke, Dormant, Abeyant, Forfeited and Extinct Peerages, Burke's Peerage, Ltd., London, England, 1883, p. 572, Welles, Barons Welles Birth: Date:1260 Location:at Well, Spilsby, Lincolnshire, England Death: Date:1 Sep 1311 Location:at Greenfield Priory, Lincolnshire, England External links wikipedia:Sir Adams De Welles First Baron Gallery Image:Image Name|caption text. Contributors Yewenyi Sources # XII/2:440 Complete Peerage of England Scotland Ireland Great Britain and the United Kingdom, by G. E Cokayne, Sutton Publishing Ltd, 2000 Category:Non-SMW people articles